1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a wire grid polarizer, capable of implementing a stable color coordinate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a polarizer or polarizing device refers to as an optical device for drawing linearly polarized light having a specific vibration direction among non-polarized lights such as natural light. In addition, a wire grid polarizer is a kind of optical devices for producing polarized light using a conductive wire grid.
Generally, in a case where a cycle of metal line placement is shorter than a half-wavelength of an incident electromagnetic wave, a polarized component (s wave) parallel to the metal line is reflected and a polarized component (p wave) vertical to the metal line is transmitted. Here, a planar polarizer having an excellent polarization efficiency, a high transmission rate and a wide view angle cab be manufactured using the phenomenon as described above, which refers to as a wire grid polarizer.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a configuration and function of a prior wire grid polarizer wherein metal grids 2 having a predetermined thickness h are placed on a substrate 1 in a predetermined cycle A and the cycle of fine metal grid of a wire grid polarizer may be less than a half of a visible light wavelength. In case where the cycle of a metal line in the wire grid polarizer is much smaller than a wavelength of incident light, when non-polarized light is incident, a component having a vector orthogonal to a conductive wire grid, i.e., p polarized light is transmitted, and a component having a vector parallel to the wire grid, i.e., s polarized light is reflected.
In the prior wire grid polarizer as configured in an above manner, as an incident angle of light is enlarged by a fine metal grid formed directly over a substrate, a transmission rate depending on a wavelength of the incident light is varied, and thereby limiting to implementing colors depending on a view angle. Further, in a case where light is incident from one surface of the substrate 1 opposite to the other surface on which a metal grid is formed, the light is reflected from and absorbed into the one surface of the substrate, and thereby decreasing a light transmission rate.